What I Found in You
by teddyaltmen
Summary: AU: Alex Karev isn't living the most easy life compared to other 17-year-olds. His father is always drunk and his mother is suffering from depression and is never there for her childeren. Izzie Stevens and her mother have moved to Iowa due to problems. Can Alex protect Izzie from the past? And can Izzie save Alex from his reality? (T-Rated for now, slow burn Izzex.)
1. Breath of Life

**_AN: I know there are a few Izzex high school fanfics out there but I hope mine will be different and just as intresting. So I'm still kinda new to this so please don't be too tough on me. I hope people will actually read this story because I have some great ideas for where I wanna go with this fic. Izzex will always hold a special place in my heart, and I wish Katherine had never left Greys but it is as it is. Another thing, English isn't my first language I will try not to make any grammar mistakes but if I do it would be nice if you could tell me so I know for next time. Enjoy! :)_**

_Crap, 07.45 AM already!_ Alex jumped out of bed and hastily snatched a pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt off the the ground.

With one leg in his jeans and his t-shirt half over his head, he hopped into the bathroom. "God Karev how did you manage to be late for school _again_" he mumbled to himself.

Alex buckled up is belt and threw some cold water in his face. A fresh start wasn't something he often got very often. He thought about the times when he was normal. A happy kid with a loving mother and father he looked up to. But those days were over.

Alex clenched his fist. He took a deep breath to make them anger go away. _No time to be angry about that son of a bitch you have to get to school_, he thought.

"Amber, are you awake?" Alex asked, while softly knocking on her door. No response. He carefully opened the door and peaked around the corner. Amber's bed was emty. The bed was left unmade with her stuffed animals spread all over the covers. Aaron must have woken her, Alex figured.

Without wasting anymore time he grabbed his school bag and ran down the stairs. His mother hadn't been able to drive for almost a year now. Alex had been using her car ever since.

Alex rushed to the car and without looking back he drove off. His school was 15 minutes away from his house, 10 if he speeded up a little.

When the white brick building was finally at sight, it was 08.17. Alex sighed. Late, again that ment detention.

He parked the car and slouched inside. He was late anyway.

Alex tried to remember which class he had. It's Monday that ment English, from Mrs Bailey. His mood dropped completely. _That woman already hates me this isn't gonna help_, he thought. Alex started walking in the direction of the English classroom, when he felt a finger prick in his shoulder. Annoyed, he turned around.

"Excuse me, do you know where Mr Webber's biology class is?" A blonde girl asked him.

Her hair was long and curly at the ends, which fell in perfect waves over her shoulders. Her bangs were brushed to the side revealing her milk chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater and had her books clamped against her chest. She gave him a toothless smile while waiting for his answer.

"Yeah I do, you new here?" Alex asked. He'd tried not to sound too annoyed. He had to get to class, but he didn't want to be rude. The girl nodded. "I'm Izzie Stevens, I just moved here from Washington state. And you are?"


	2. Here We Go Again

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews! ****So this chapter is a bit longer, hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"I'm Izzie Stevens, I just moved here from Washington state. And you are?" Izzie asked. She stretched her arm for him to shake her hand but Alex didn't take it.

She dropped her hand and looked at the ground. Well wasn't this going well. _Making friends already, great job Izzie._

"I'm Alex Karev, follow me, biology is this way" Alex said without making further eye contact with Izzie. He made big steps and Izzie took a little sprint to keep up with him.

When they finally reached the right classroom Alex stepped aside so she could reach the door. Izzie turned to him. "Thank you Alex, very kind of you to show me the way." she said. She smiled at him but he didn't return it. "Whatever, no problem, later Blondie." And with that being said he turned around and walked away.

Izzie looked at the door again. She nervously knocked on the blue wood. Her hand was shaking. She slowly opened the door and shuffled inside.

24 pairs of eyes were focused on her. Izzie blushed. "Hi, I'm Izzie Stevens. I'm new, I just moved here from Washington state" she stuttered. She handed a paper to the tall man standing infront of the blackboard. "So you're the new girl. _Isobel Stevens"_ he read. Izzie nodded. "My name is Mr Webber. Go grab a seat at the back so we can continue our lesson."

Izzie still felt uncomfortable. She felt that people were looking at her, she didn't like that feeling. Placing her books on the table she looked around the classroom. Mr Webber had continued his lesson and people weren't playing attention to her anymore. She sighed with relief.

Mr Webber explained the functions of all veins and arteries in the heart. Izzie was fascinated. She wrote everything Mr Webber was saying down. Biology was her favorite subject, and she was very good at it too. She wondered if there was an advanced Biology class, her grades had always been good. She noticed no one else was taking notes, except the boy sitting at the table next to her. "Hey" Izzie whispered. She leaned closer towards his table. The boy looked up, unsure if she was talking to him. "Yes I ment you. Do you know if there is an advanced biology class here?" The boy nodded. "Yes there is, it's after school at 4PM" he whispered back. "Great, Thank you. I am Izzie by the way" she said realizing he probably already knew that. The boy smirked "I'm George."

Alex was slouching through the hallways, only a few feet away from the English class room. He had a bad feeling about this. He carefully opened the door. "Alex Karev! Don't we knock anymore these days? And where have you been it's 08.25 AM for goodness sake!" Mrs Bailey put down her chalk and crossed her arms. The look on her face was everything but friendly and Alex knew he was in trouble. "With all due respect ma'am, I _was_ on time, but I ran into this new girl and she needed me to show her the way to biology" Alex said with a calm tone in his voice. "New girl? And _that_ took you 10 minutes? Is that the _only_ thing you did with the new girl Karev? Seems to me you and the _new girl_ had a little fun before she went to biology class." The class chuckled. Alex was shocked. "No no no, it wasn't anything like that I just brought her to her lesson." "This reaction tells me differently Karev" Mrs Bailey said. The class started lauging. "SHUT UP!" Alex snapped. "Mrs Bailey I didn't do anything I swear, please don't send me to detention, I'll miss advanced biology again" Alex begged. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? How _dare_ you raise your tone like that, _I_ am the teacher and YOU are the student! Detention! For the _whole_ week." "No Mrs Bailey please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you I men-" "Shut you mouth and sit down before I make it for a whole month" Mrs Bailey pointed at a seat at the back.

Alex sighed. His whole body was filled with anger. He didn't deserve this. He could've only been a few minutes late if it was for that girl he helped. "Hey Alex, did ya girl taste good?" Charles Percy asked making kissing noises. "Shut you face Charles, the only lips you'll ever taste, are your mom's." Alex shot back. "Oooh oooh" Jackson Avery yelped.

Mrs Bailey turned around from the blackboard. "Mr Avery, you have something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" "No no ma'am, please continue." "Hm" she said while raising her eyebrows and she continued writing. The girls at the front started giggling. Alex rolled his eyes. Every girl in school had a crush on Jackson, Captain of the school football team and Vice President of the Student Counsel.

Alex didn't like him at all, but then again he really didn't like anyone at school. He didn't have any friends and none of the girls found him attractive. Except for this one girl, Lucy Fields. She had had a crush on Alex for months. Sent him letters, stuck notes on his locker and even sent him a bouquet of roses for Valentinesday. When Alex had made it very clear that he didn't want anything to do with her she left him alone and he hadn't heard from her ever since.

* * *

When all the morning lessons had finished it was finally lunch break. _Well done Izzie you survived the first half of your first school day. _Her stomach growled, time for lunch. Izzie grabbed a tray of the pile. She decided to take a ham and cheese sandwich a diet coke and an apple.

She realized she'd have to spend her first lunch break alone. Izzie looked around the cafeteria to find a place to sit. She didn't see a free spot. _Maybe outside,_ she thought. She picked up her bag and made her way outside.

_Damn it, all the tables outside are taken too._ _The grass? I could sit on my jacket._ Walking over to the grass she spotted the boy that had helped her this morning sitting at a table, Alex. He was all alone. She wondered if he was waiting for his friends or if he spend all his lunch breaks alone. He didn't look like he wanted company though. Still unsure of what she should do she walked over to him.

"Hey Al-" but before Izzie could finish she got interrupted. "Izzie! Hey I thought I'd join you for lunch so you wouldn't have to sit all alone." Izzie looked to her left, it was George. He carried a tray with a large plate of spaghetti, a can of Fanta and a chocolate pudding. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Alex. Ar- are you guys friends?" George asked with a small voice, he sounded a little nervous. "Well-" Izzie began. "No we're not" Alex said, and he popped a grape in his mouth.

Izzie looked down at her tray, she felt embarrassed. "And what do you want O'Malley?" Alex asked while popping another grape in his mouth. "Finally got a girl to talk to you?" "No, I just wanted to be nice, because I know what it's like to feel left out." George said, with a louder voice this time. He still didn't make eye contact with Alex. Alex grinned. "Well, she's all yours man, _enjoy._" he picked up his fork and continued eating his lasagna.

Izzie felt uncomfortable and embarrassed at the same time. Maybe Alex was more of an alone person. Or maybe he just really didn't like her.

Izzie followed George to a table at the end of the court. "Sorry about that. I don't know why he responded like that." she said. "It's okay, I'm used to it. Alex Karev, he's a nice guy but, he has had problems" said George. "What kind of problems?" Izzie asked curiously. "I'm not sure. He's a great mystery to everyone. He did wrestling, was really good, won medals for the school and stuff. But they had to kick him off the team, due to bad behavior. He kept coming late for class and got sent to the principals office every now and then. I think it was because he got in fights quite often, he has a temper. You should watch out for this guy, he knows how to punch" George finished. And he took a big bite of his spaghetti.

Izzie was some how amazed by this story. She looked at Alex. He was reading a book while taking a sip of his soda. She wondered what book. George was right, there was something mysterious about Alex Karev. And Izzie was determined to find out what.

* * *

**AN: It may seem like Alex is harsh but you'll just have to trust me. Just like on the show he can be an ass but we still love him, right? Also I'll be bringing in more Greys characters and we'll see more of Alex and Izzie's home situations. So let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome :)**


	3. Walk On By

**AN: Hey guys Happy New Year! Sorry it took a while to update I have been really busy with school. This chapter is short I wanted to add more but I simply don't have enough time. I just wanted to at least upload _something_ before my exams start. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Mom I'm home." Izzie shut the door of the trailer. Her mother was sitting at the small kitchen table in the corner of the trailer. She was pealing potatoes.

"Isobel!" Her mother put down her knife and got got up from her chair. "How was your first day at school Cricket?" Robbie Stevens wrapped her arms around her daughter. Izzie didn't hug her back. "It was okay, I guess." Izzie said removing her mothers arms.

"Did you make any friends yet?" Her mother asked her enthusiastically. She sat down in her seat again. Izzie took off her jacket and hung it on one of the kitchen chairs. She placed her purple worn out rug sack on the small table and pulled out a few papers.

"These are forms you have to fill out." Izzie said and handed them to her mother and sat down in the chair across from her. Her mother put on her reading glasses and scanned the forms with her eyes. "Advanced biology! But of course, my Isobel is so smart. I always knew that." Robbie smiled and continued reading.

Izzie's mother had always been there for her. She didn't have any siblings and her father left before she was born. Her mother was all she had. Izzie knew she needed to appreciate her mother more, she'd done so much for her. When Izzie was younger Robbie used to push Izzie to make friends. Izzie wasn't good at making friends. She was afraid of rejection.

She didn't have any friends back in Washington. On Friday nights her classmates were out partying, from which she was excluded. But Izzie didn't mind. She was different from the kids in her class. She loved reading, always did her homework and was excellent at biology.

"Cricket." Robbie said. Izzie looked at her "I think this would be a great opportunity for you. Then you could get into university, study medicine and become a doctor like you always said you wanted to be." She said full excitement. "Oh mom, I am not sure I'd be a good doctor." "Nonsense! You would an excellent doctor. You have to start believing in yourself Isobel. You have so many great qualities, and if you'd just open up to people they would see you for the amazing person you are. Such a beautiful girl, almost 17 and still no boyfriend. I thin-"

Izzie cut her off. "Mom please stop, I'm perfectly fine without a boyfriend." She paused for a few seconds. "And I did make friends today." Izzie said not entirely sure.

Robbie glanced at her. "What?! That's amazing, tell me all about them." Izzie didn't know what to say. "Ehm well, his name is George, he takes advanced biology classes too."

"Oh that's great honey. Is he handsome?" "MOM!" Izzie jumped up from her chair. "Oh sorry sorry I'm sorry." There was a short silence. "So he is?" Robbie asked again. "What? No! You're unbelievable I'm not interested in George. God I can't, I can't be here."

"Well if you can't be here would you mind going to the supermarket for me?" Robbie asked. She handed her a grocery-list and 50 dollars. "You can buy something nice for yourself from the change." Robbie said. And with that being said Izzie snatched the grocery-list money out of her hand grabbed her car keys and was gone.

* * *

With a shopping cart full of food and the Ben &amp; Jerry ice cream she'd gotten for herself. She'd have to get home quickly, it was only mid-May but already heating up. She paid for the shoppings. Three full paper bags were a little much to carry alone. Izzie looked around for an employ to help when she heard a voice behind her say: "You need a hand with that?"

Izzie turned around and stood eye to eye with a blonde girl about her age. Her hair was curly and pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink summer dress with a denim jacket on top of it. The girl was holding a bag of jelly beans and put some of the colored candy in her mouth.

"Hi I'm Lucy Fields, and you're the new girl, ehm Isabella Stevens?" She held out her hand. Izzie took her hand. "It's Isobel but just call me Izzie." She laughed, letting go of her hand. "Izzie it is." Lucy picked up one of the bags. But before Izzie could protest she started walking.

They started walked towards the exit. "How do you know my name?" Izzie asked confused. Lucy laughed. "We take in biology and English together." She saw that Izzie was embarrassed because she didn't know. "No that's okay, you're new, it's your first day."

They walked on the parking lot in silence until they'd reached Izzie's car. They opened the door and placed it on the backseat.

"Well thank you for hel-" but before Izzie could finish her sentence Lucy interrupted her. "So I couldn't help but seeing you and that O'Malley kid talk to Alex Karev today. What was all that about?" She asked while putting a red jelly bean in her mouth. Izzie was very surprised by this question. "Oh nothing really, we were looking for a place to sit but Alex didn't want company." Izzie explained.

"Okay, I see. Want some?" Lucy held the bag infront of her. "No thank you, I'm good" Izzie said politely. Izzie tried to reach her car but Lucy wasn't done talking. "So you like him?" "George?" Lucy started laughing. Her laugh sounded like a butcher choking a pig.

Izzie tried not to cringe. ''No of course not! I ment Alex." She said half laughing.

Izzie didn't feel comfortable answering this. She didn't know this girl the last thing she owned her was an explanation about, _Alex Karev._ "Listen Lucy, thank you for helping me but I gotta go home, my ice cream is gonna melt." Lucy moved out out f the way so Izzie could get in.

Izzie started the car. "It's okay I you do." Lucy said. Izzie looked up. "What is?" "To like Alex Karev. I did too you know." "Were you guys together?" Izzie asked. "Yes we were, but I broke up with him 3 months ago." "He still texts me if I want him back but it just didn't work out. That's why I wanted to warn you." "There is really no need, thanks." Izzie said slightly annoyed. "Goodbye." She pulled the door shut and gave Lucy one last look. Without looking back she drove off.

Izzie didn't know what to think of this Lucy girl. Maybe she had wanted Izzie to feel frightened of her but she wasn't. This had only made Izzie more sure of what she was thinking earlier.

Tomorrow at school, she was gonna have a talk with Alex Karev.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry Alex isn't in this chapter! I wanted to but school is getting in the way ugh. I promise he'll be in the next one! Idk when my next update will be since I have exams coming up but please let me know what you think!**


	4. Open Your Eyes

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update these exams were really important so I had no time to write at all! But don't worry I haven't abandoned this story here's a long chapter and I promise there will more updates soon! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

_Alex!_ Are you almost done? I wanna brush my teeth!"

Aaron knocked on the bathroom door loudly. "Hurry up I don't want to miss P.E." he shouted, still slamming his fist against the wooden door. The sound of the water had stopped, impatiently Aaron leaned against the wall. Two minutes later the door unlocked. Out of the moist bathroom stepped a soaking wet Alex Karev. He was only wearing a white towel around his waist.

"_Finally! _God why do you always take such a long time you're not a chick man."

Alex grinned at his younger brother. "I was shaving my legs of course" he said sarcastically.

Aaron pushed him out of the way. "What ever dude. Oh and by the way there is mail for you."

"From who?" Alex asked with surprised look on his face.

"I don't know I didn't open it, it's your mail man. No fuss." Aaron answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Alex shook his head and made his way to his room. His little brother was a funny guy. Alex hastily dried himself and put on his clothes. He desperately wanted to know what was in the letter and who it was from.

Rushing downstairs he found the white envelope on their kitchen table. Along with a few other letters. More medical bills and insurance costs. Alex sighed deeply. For the past 3 years he had been doing all the paperwork because his parents weren't able to. Their mother mostly locked herself in her room doing God knows what. And their father, well he hadn't been around for almost a year. Not since the incident.

Alex tore open the middle sized envelope and carefully started reading the letter.

_**Dear Alexander Karev,**_

_**It has come to our attention you have not been attending your Advanced biology classes after school. We've been informed you have not made an appearance in any of Mr Webber's extra lessons for the past two weeks due to stumbling block. We would like to have a word with your parents/carers and yourself about this unpleasant situation. **_

_**You can come by Tuesday afternoon at 03.00 or if your unavailable at this time we could schedule another appointment. We assume to hear from you before Friday. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Ellis Grey (Principal, Iowa Grace Mercy West High School) **_

_**Richard Webber (Supervisor, biology)**_

_"Damn it!"_ Alex cursed under his breath.

"_Alex?_ Why you look so sad?" A little voice asked. Alex looked up from the letter he was holding and his eyes met with two blue ones that belonged to his younger sister, Amber. Unlike himself his siblings had blue eyes and dirty blond hair. They took after their mother. Alex with his brown eyes and dark spiky hair took after their father.

"Ambie-Bambi!" Alex put the letter back and squatted down so they were at the same eye level.

"No no Alex isn't sad at all. I was just thinking about what we're gonna eat tonight, what do you feel like?"

"Pancakes!" Amber yelped excited.

"But we already had pancakes on _Sunday_." Alex reminded her. "What about _spaghetti!_ With red sauce and meatballs you always enjoy that right?"

Amber nodded. _"Spaghettini!_" She said gleefully.

Alex chuckled at her for mispronouncing spaghetti but he didn't correct her. "Okay it's time to go to school, are you ready do you have everything?"

She again nodded her little head. Amber was only six years old and was in her first year of primary school. Aaron was in his first year of middle school. Alex drove them to school in his old bumped car every morning. On days he was late they took the school bus.

"Aaron! Time to go!" he yelled up the stairs. It was 07.40 and they thankfully still had lots of time. "Go put on your jacket Amber." Alex said.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a musli bar and bottle of orange juice for himself. For Amber and Aaron he each smeared two sandwiches one peanut butter and jelly and one with Nutella. He put the sandwiches along with an apple and juice box in paper bags for each of his siblings. Carrying the food back to the hallway he found the younger Karevs dressed and packed and ready to go.

"Let's go guys!"

* * *

The drive to Aaron and Amber's schools was about 15 minutes. After dropping Aaron off at his Alex drove to Amber's that wasn't much further. Alex always walked Amber to class. Alex had gotten over feeling awkward and ashamed bringing his sister to class. Amber looked up to him and loved to tell him stories about what she had learned in school. And Alex would listen to them attentively.

"Good morning Amber." Amber's teacher said joyfully, she kneeled down. "Your hair looks lovely today, did your mother do it?" The blonde asked pointing at the braids with pink ribbons at the end.

Amber shook her head and turned around. "He did!" she said pointing at her brother. She couldn't look more proud.

Alex started blushing. He felt a little embarrassed. It wasn't exactly manly to braid your little sisters hair at tie it with pink ribbons, but there was simply no one else who could do it.

"Oh!" Her teacher said surprised. "Is this your brother?"

"Yes, his name is Alex! And he's the best big brother in the whole world!" Amber spoke cheerfully.

"I bet he is." the blonde said giving Amber and friendly wink. She got up for the position she'd been crouching in.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins Amber's teacher." The perky blonde said holding out her hand.

Alex shook her hand. "Alex Karev, Amber's brother." He said he still had a light blush on his face.

Arizona smiled. "Yes Amber has been telling lots of stories about you, looks like she really looks up to you."

"Yeah I guess haha." He mumbled.

"Listen Alex, there was a parents meeting last Thursday and neither of your parents showed up or have responded to my emails. And if I'm very honest I don't think I've even met your parents. I shouldn't be worried right?" Arizona had a concerned look on her face.

For a few seconds Alex didn't know what to say. "We live with our mother she's ill so it's me taking care of us for now until she's better." Alex didn't add that this had been going on for almost two years.

"Oh god it isn't anything serious I hope?"

"No no she had a… _kidney transplant!_ She's still recovering and she also has the flu because of a hospital bug that has been going around. And the neighbors help taking care of us too." Alex lied.

"Well then I'd like to have a talk with you if that's possible, and if you could then pass it on to your mother." Arizona said quite more reassured now.

"Surely, ehm what time?"

"Would today at 03.30 PM work for you?" Alex indicated 03.30 was fine.

"Great then I'll see you at half past three, have nice day Alex."

"You too Miss Robbins." Alex said and saluted her goodbye.

Reaching his car Alex realized it was already 08.00 if he wanted to be on time today he had to hurry.

Thank god he was able to find a parking spot. Swallowing the last sip of juice he threw his bottle and the musli bar wrapper in the rubbish bin by the entrance. Entering the hallway he looked on the clock, two minutes left. He ran to the science classroom as fast as he could and made it to the door just in time. Mr Shepherd was still stalling out stuff on the table and didn't even notice Alex rushing into the classroom.

Alex sighed of relief. This time, he made it.

* * *

Izzie had had an okay second school day. Her new classmates didn't play much attention to her and she was fine with it. Besides that George had been really kind to her. He was the closest thing to a friend she had ever had. She had looked for Alex today but couldn't find him. Was he avoiding her because of what happened yesterday? No Izzie thought, he had probably forgotten all about that why would he play attention to someone like her.

She thought about what Lucy had said. Izzie wondered what Alex saw in her. She didn't look like his type at all. And what do you know Izzie? God stop it.

Izzie was sitting on a bench outside the principal's office. She was waiting for her mother, they had an appointment to talk about the Advanced biology class she wanted to take.

"_Cricket!_ I'm here." Izzie looked up finding her mom galloping down the hallways.

"_Mom!_ Don't call me that in public people can hear you!" Izzie hissed at her mother.

"Whoops, sorry Isobel." Robbie said while taking place next to her daughter on the wooden bench.

"So how long until the interview?"

"10 minutes, you're early."

Ronnie chuckled. "Sorry Cri- Isobel, you want me to wait somewhere else so you won't be seen with me.

Izzie didn't say anything. Robbie laughed again. "It's okay I understand."

She got up and walked over to a bench that was just around corner. Now Izzie started laughing too, but she didn't stop her.

Her mother had left and envelope on where she had just been sitting. Izzie peaked inside, it were her former grades for biology. Satisfied she nodded her head. She put it back. Izzie only now noticed someone seated themselves on the bench next to her. _It was Alex._

Izzie looked away, she suddenly didn't know what to say anymore.

"Is that your mother?" Alex asked out of the blue pointing with his eyes at the woman at the other side of the hallway.

Izzie was so surprised by the question it took her a few seconds to fully process it. "Ehm, ye- yeah that's my mom." She stammered.

"Thought so, she looks like you."

"O- oh, you think so?" Izzie asked, not sure if it was a compliment.

"Sure, good genes clearly run in the family."

Izzie tried not to blush, was that sarcasm? Did he say that to more girls? Did he say that Lucy? She wondered. "Do you ehm- do you have an appointment with principal Grey too?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess so, because of you actually."

"_WHAT?!_" Izzie blurted out a little too loud. "I mean, why because of me what happened?"

Alex chuckled. "After I showed you the way to your class I was late for my own and Miss Bailey didn't believe my alibi."

"And what happened after that?" Izzie asked carefully, she felt guilty.

"She gave me detention for a whole week. And I already had detention for the past two weeks that's probably why I'm here." Alex didn't seem bugged at all.

Izzie wanted to ask what he had done to get detention before this week but before she could someone called her name.

"Isobel!" It was Mr Webber, he was standing next to a short woman dressed in a black skirt and jacket. She had dark blonde hair that was tied in a tight bun. The look on her face was dead serious, this had to be, _principal Grey._

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, feedback or ideas are always welcome so don't be shy. And I don't bring in new Greys characters because I want every Greys character should be in this story but simply because I feel like there is need intoduce them. Cheers!**


	5. Are You Satisfied?

**AN: Hey guys. I am SO sorry for not updating this story for so long I have been awfully busy and didn't have the time. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything. I hope you'ŕe still interested in reading this story, please let me know. I also wanna clarify that I have no idea how you get accepted into Advanced classes or speak more than 3 words of Spanish, so if you're like hey this isn't right I just let me imagination flow so yes that can be true. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

_"Isobel!"_ Mr Webber's voice echoed through the long hallway.

Izzie looked up. He gave her a friendly grin. Principal Grey had opened the door to her office and she and Mr Webber entered the dark room.

Robbie Stevens had gotten up from her seat and waddeled over to office.

"Good afternoon, I am Robbie Stevens, Isobel's mother." She said while shaking principal Grey's hand. She turned her head to her daughters direction and saw she was still seated.

"Isobel get over here your supervisors have arrived." Robbie hissed at her.

"I uh... I think-" Izzie stammered.

Alex cut her off "It's okay I'll see ya later."

Izzie nodded him goodbye not knowing what else to say and rushed over to principal Grey's office.

The walls of the room were dark blue and it felt very cold.

Mr Webber had closed the door behind them and he and the principal seated themselves behind the mahogany wood desk.

"Please have a seat Mrs and Miss Stevens." said Mr Webber.

The Stevens' sat down in the newly bought armchairs. Izzie noticed her mother playing with her bracelet like she always did when she was nervous. This was important to her Izzie knew that she owed this to her mom.

"So miss Stevens, did you bring the file of all your previous grades for biology with you?" Principal Grey asked.

"Yes it's right here." Izzie handed her the file.

Mr Webber and principal Grey went through them and sat there in silence for a few minutes. Sometimes one of them would whisper something and the other one would nod in agreement.

Izzie and her mother felt extremely uncomfortable. Robbie was pulling her bracelet so hard Izzie was afraid it would break. 3 more minutes later the awkwardness finally ended.

"Isobel" Mr Webber spoke. "We have come to a conclusion."

Robbie straightened her back preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.

"Your grades are excellent we have spoken with you previous biology teacher he was very positive about you. I have seen you in my own class, you're very eager and well I have nothing bad to add."

"So Miss Stevens" principal Grey continued. "You have been accepted into Mr Webber's advanced biology class. Normally we let the students who apply for higher education do a test but that is not needed in your case. Instead we have come up with another proposal." The principal looked at Mr Webber.

Izzie nervously bit her lip what could they possibly want from her.

"One of the students in this class has been absent for quite some time." said Mr Webber. "We would like you to tutor him, well tutor he is a very smart young man. We would like you to help him catch up on the lessons he's missed. This way you both learn something. I know you haven't been around to long Isobel but maybe you know him his name is: Alex Karev.

Leaving the office Alex wasn't on the seat he'd been when Izzie had left. She had accepted the offer, of course what choice did she have. And Mr Webber and principal Grey were probably gonna tell Alex now only he was no where to be seen.

Izzie looked at the clock, 03.30 PM. _Where the hell are you Alex?_

* * *

Alex sprinted into the small white building, he was already tem minutes late. He finally reached Amber's classroom. He knocked on the open door while catching his breath. School had finished long ago, he knew that. Amber and Aaron were probably already home.

"_Alex_, you're here! Thank god I was already wondering what was taking so long." said Arizona gleefully.

"I'm sorry Miss Robbins I got uh… held up at school, but here I am."

Arizona smiled at him. "That's alright, glad you could make it anyway. And please call me Arizona or I'll feel so old. Please please, have seat." she said pointing at the chair across from her desk.

Alex put his backpack on the ground and sat down in the awfully small chair.

"Sorry about that, primary school, small chairs. Do you want something to drink maybe? Coffee? Tea?" Arizona asked.

Alex shook his head.

"Okay, let's start then. How are you Alex?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Yeah, at home as well? I can imagine with your mother being sick you must feel some pressure. How are you coping?" Arizona took a sip of her tea giving Alex the chance to answer.

"Can we… just talk about Amber now, _please_?" Alex asked a little impatiently.

"Of course." Ignoring the fact that Alex didn't answer the question Arizona went through some papers lying on her desk.

"Let's see… Ah! The schooltrip in July hasn't been paid for yet. We'll be going to the Yellow River State forest where the kids will go on an exploration. There will be a picnic after this we'll go see the Yellow River Fire Tower and then it's time to head back home."

"Uh.. how, how much is that trip gonna cost?" Alex asked avoiding eye contact.

"150 dollars, that includes food, traveling expenses, the tour guide that will show us the tower and-" but Arizona didn't get to finish her sentence.

"_Stop_! We, we can't… Amber, Amber can't attend this trip I'm sorry."

Alex felt very uncomfortable and still didn't want to look Arizona in the eyes. 150 dollars, holy crap he could feed their family for three weeks from that money. He had lost his job at the local diner and now did a paper round every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. That didn't pay too well. It would take weeks to get that money back, they really couldn't afford it.

Arizona gave Alex a confused look. "Alex I don't understand, why can't Amber attend the trip? If there is any problem you can tell me, I'll do anything to help you. You already have enough to deal with, with your mother being ill."

What was he supposed to do? He barely knew this woman, laying down a list of all his problems all at once didn't seem like a good idea.

"Look, Arizona… I don't know how to say this but-"

"You can't afford it." Alex finally looked Arizona in the eyes surprised she cut him off this time.

Swallowing his shame he tried to answer. "Yeah that's, that's it." He said looking away again as he saw the teacher's eyes fill with concern.

This is the last thing he wanted, embarassing himself and his sister.

"Look I work my ass off at school and try to earn some extra money with a paper round but even with the neighbors help, it's still not enough to pay our depts. As much as I want Amber to go on this trip it's not possible."

"_Alex_ there is a foundation that can help you with these sorts of problems have you ever tried calling them?" The blonde asked while handing him a cardshe just pulled out of her drawer.

He shook his head. Never had he heard of: The Altman &amp; Burton Fund. "Who are they?" asked Alex.

"They're friends of mine, and like you they have helped many childeren in your position. Give them a call please and see what they can do." said Arizona.

"I will." He said he put the card in his pocket, only now noticing his legs had been shaking.

"Amber is a smart little girl, she's ahead with reading and is so eager to learn more. I have now given her third grade level reading material. She deserves a proper future Alex."

"I know that. Anything else?" said Alex cutting back to the chase.

"There is a summer fest here at our school the 21st of June the kids will play games there is food and drinks and some preformances by the kids. You should come Amber is already practicing a dance with her friends." Arizona slided a yellow piece of paper in his direction.

"I'll think about it." mumbled Alex.

"That's all for Amber, I do have another question for you Alex. How are your grades? Is your schoolwork sufforing because of your commitment to your family?" The teacher sounded worried.

"Like I said before, I try my best to study and do my homework but our house isn't exactly uh.."

"The right place to concentrate and get your work done?"

"Uh.. Exactly!"

"What subjects are you struggeling with?" asked Arizona.

"English mostly, the teacher doesn't really liked me." answered Alex.

"And that's where I can help you. Do you know the bakery on Riverstreet?"

"_Torres Pana.. Panadana?_"

"_Torres Panadería!_" Arizona laughed.

"Yes that one. I know it, I buy our bread there sometimes and on lucky days I'll get us some cookies or another goody but that doesn't happen to often these days sadly, it sucks because they have the best marshmallow cookies I have ever tasted." said Alex.

"I am so happy to hear that, because my wife owns that place." said Arizona with big grin on her face.

"Oh, oh really.."

"You didn't picture me as the lesbian bakery wife? Well surprise then."

"No, no it'ś not that at all just that-"

But before Alex could finish Arizona continued.

"Look the bakery is a part of our house and upstairs we have a room where you could sit and do your work. I have a Bachelor in English I can help you. Amber and Aaron can come by too we have a big garden and my daughter Sofia is about Amber's age they could play together. I understand if you have to think about it but _please_ Alex, let me help you." Arizona gave him a look full of hope and kindness what was he supposed to say. It was a lot of information to take in all at once.

"_Why? _Why are you helping me, why do you _want_ to help me?"

"Because I like Amber very much, and because you're a good kid Alex. I get that it may be a lot to take in but please consider it, I think you can use all the help you can get." said Arizona. She picked up a pink pen from her desk and scribbled something on a post-it.

"Here is my number, or just hop by the bakery if you change your mind." Arizona held out the post-it. Alex the yellow note from her and put it in his pocket wit the other card and the flyer for the summer fest.

"That's it then, it was great talking to you Alex I hope to hear from you soon."

Alex got up fro the uncomfortable position he had been sitting in. "Goodbye Arizona, _thank you._"

"You'ŕe welcome Alex, have a nice day."

"You too." said Alex and with that he left the room.

* * *

During the drive home he thought about the conversation he had had with Arizona. Study at the bakery, it didn't seem like a bad idea at all but what would he do with cooking and groceries? And Aaron? Sure the blonde had said he was welcome too but what can 13-year-old boy do at a bakery? Alex had reached home and pulled into the drive way. Unlocking their frontdoor he slouched inside and threw his bag on the couch.

_"Alex_ you're home." he heard Aaron's voice say from the kitchen. "Someone called for you."

"What, who did?" Alex asked surprised.

"_Uh.. Lizzy? Izzie? Stevens_." Said Aaron. Alex sighed at his answer.

"What is it is that your new chick?" Aaron teased.

"Shut up Aaron." Aaron laughed. he left the kitchen with his glass of soda while making kissing noises.

Alex ignored it. Grabbing the phone from the stand, he dialed the last number that called.

_**"Hello this is Robbie Stevens."**_

"Hi I'm Alex is Izzie home?"

_**"Oh yes of course."**_

_**"ISOBEL, there is a young man on the phone for you" **_

Alex waited for a few seconds.

**_"Hello?" _**Izzie asked hoping her mother hadn't said anything embarassing.

"_Hey_, you called me?"

**"Yes uh… you missed your appointment with the principal and Mr Webber." **

"_Well,_ I had to be somewhere important. Is that the only reason you called?"

_**"No."** _it took Izzie a moment to think about what she was going to say.

_**"After my chat with the principal and Mr Webber about the advanced biology class they told me you had missed a lot of lessons. And… they want me to help you well no sorry not help you they want us to catch up on the lessons we've missed, together."** _

Another silence. Izzie was waiting for Alex to say something.

"Crap!" he finally said.

"Okay, okay what do you have in mind?"

**"I thought, I thought maybe we could start tomorrow? After school?" **Izzie asked a little unsure.

"Yeah sure whatever let's get it over with."

Izzie sighed with relief.

_ "Your place!"_ they both said at the same time.

Laughter came from both sides of the line.

"We can't at my house."

_**"Well we can't at my house either." **_

_**"So where then? The park maybe? No.. school or the library? Wait we can't talk there uh…" **_

Alex cut her off. "Don't worry I know _just_ the place."

* * *

**AN: I was planning on making this chapter even longer but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting any longer. Please let me know what you think or if you have questions or suggestions of where you'd like to see this story going. You can leave them in the comments or send me an ask on Tumblr the link is in my bio. Happy Easter everyone! **


End file.
